Dors ma jolie
by DeyRocks
Summary: Je suis désolé sœurette. Si tu savais comme je m’en veux, de ne pas avoir vu cela avant. Tu sais, un jour je serai grand. Et je quitterai cet enfer. Ce jourlà, je t’emmènerai avec moi.


Je me tiens devant la porte de ta chambre. Je t'entends sangloter. Il a encore crié, il a encore frappé. Je le sais. Je l'ai entendu. J'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre que papa n'était pas comme ça. Qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus fuir la réalité. Ma pauvre Ginny, pourquoi te fait-il ça? Pourquoi te bat-il comme ça? Je me décide enfin à pousser cette porte et j'entre tranquillement. Tu lèves un regard suppliant vers moi. Pas la peine, je ne sortirai pas. Je m'assois près de toi et je te prends doucement dans mes bras. Je caresse doucement tes cheveux.

_Dors petite,_

_Demain viendra bien assez vite_

_Reste dans ta nuit_

_Et oublie…_

_Laisse-toi porter_

_Par ce monde étoilé._

_Qui t'arrache à ton quotidien_

_T'emporte loin, loin._

Je te berce, comme tout grand frère se doit de le faire. J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues parsemées des même petites taches de rousseurs que moi. Ma pauvre petite Ginny. Comme tu dois souffrir. J'effleure du doigt une ecchymose sur ton épaule et tu frémis. Je suis désolé sœurette. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, de ne pas avoir vu cela avant. Tu sais, un jour je serai grand. Et je quitterai cet enfer. Ce jour-là, je t'emmènerai avec moi. Je te chuchote des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. Tu t'apaises et tu t'endors. Ta respiration ralentit et je continue à flatter doucement tes cheveux.

_Chasse la peur qui t'habite_

_Comme un vulgaire parasite._

_Vois le bonheur et l'amour_

_Garde ce souvenir en toi, toujours._

_Le matin viendra bientôt._

_Et tu reprendras ton fardeau._

_N'y pense pas maintenant_

_Dors seulement._

Tu ne devrais pas porter sur tes épaules tant de douleurs. Tu es trop jeune, trop petite. Papa n'a pas le droit. Si tu savais comment je le déteste. Mais je n'en dis rien. Tu dois garder ta pureté et ta naïveté. Ça, jamais il ne pourra te l'enlever. Je te défendrai toujours ma belle petite sœur. Un jour j'irai à Poudlard, l'école des grands et j'apprendrai plein de sorts pour te protéger. Tu verras, on ira bien toi et moi. Et je me ferai des amis, que je te présenterai. On dit qu'Harry Potter sera en même année que moi. C'est un grand sorcier lui, tu sauras plus tard. Pour l'instant, dors.

_Car la vie pour toi est si dure_

_Rêve à ton futur._

_Au moment où tu sortiras de cet enfer_

_Qui depuis toujours pollue ton atmosphère._

_Ne t'en fais pas et dort_

_Sommeille un peu encore_

_Retarde ce moment que tu appréhendes_

_Où tu feras semblant de ne pas l'entendre._

Ne pense plus à ce que papa t'a dit. Il a été si méchant. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu de toi. Tu n'as pas été un accident, mais une surprise, une belle surprise. Tu n'es pas moins bonne parce que tu es une fille. Tu es encore meilleure. Et beaucoup plus jolie. Ta chevelure rousse regorge de reflets et elle est toute lisse. La mienne est terne et ébouriffée. Ils sont beaucoup plus beaux, tes cheveux. La prochaine fois qu'il criera, bouche tes oreilles et pense à tes jolis cheveux. Pense à moi qui te souris alors que tu apprends finalement à nouer tes lacets. Tu verras, ça ira mieux.

_Ses paroles te toucheront_

_Comme toujours, elles le font._

_Tu retiendras tes larmes._

_Tu garderas ton calme._

_Elles te blesseront,_

_Un peu plus, te détruiront._

_Mais repose-toi, mon ange,_

_Oublie son attitude étrange._

Oui, vraiment, son attitude est anormale. Un jour je découvrirai pourquoi. Moi, je réparerai tes ailes brisées. Comme un beau papillon. Tu auras l'air d'une jolie fée Ginny. Je vais toujours être près de toi. Si tu veux pleurer, vas-y. J'essuierai tes larmes. Mais maintenant que tu dors, profites-en. Reste dans tes rêves enchantés, où papa est gentil et où tu es heureuse.

_Reste étendue là,_

_Dans la chaleur de tes draps._

_Savoure ce moment de répit,_

_Dors, ma jolie._

_Le matin arrive,_

_Le soleil se lève sur l'autre rive._

_Mais reste encore un moment,_

_Dors, mon enfant._

Je suis resté ici toute la nuit, à te regarder dormir. Le soleil commence à rentrer par ta fenêtre. J'entends la maisonnée qui se réveille. Bientôt ça recommencera. Mais tu dors encore. Reste là un peu. Je retourne me coucher dans ma chambre. Ce sois je serai encore là pour toi. Mais reste encore un moment.

Dors ma jolie Ginny.


End file.
